torivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Redthorn
Quinn Redthorn is a young female Matron's Kin Holt Warden. Description This comely young woman may seem simple and delicate at first glance, but her steely grey eyes hold a wisdom and inner strength beyond her years. Slightly below average height, Quinn is petite of frame yet shapely. Her skin is creamy and light with a sun-kissed glow and tiny, tight braids are dispersed evenly throughout her thick bronze hair which, when loosed hangs to her waist. Her posture is perfect, but not rigid and she moves with a graceful, easy gait. Quinn carries a slightly musky scent combined with the clean, fresh, earthy smell of a recent summer rain. She is also, nearly always, very warm. Anyone who were to get close to her would likely notice that she gives off a lot of body heat. Style / Dress Her long dark blonde hair is either allowed to flow freely or worn in a loose and hastily twisted knot at the back of her neck. Though her garments are well fitting and attractive, it is obvious that Quinn is not overly concerned with her appearance. Her simple woven dresses and tunics are generally worn over her leather armor and bear little adornment, though she does wear a leather and bronze collar and armband, and long bronze earrings. These along with the tiny braids throughout her "messy" hair give her a vaguely tribal look. Personality Her expression is generally one of intense focus and she does not mince her words, nor does she waste them. She's clearly at ease in the forest and meadows, her movement and demeanor making her appear at one with her surroundings. Those who have gained her trust will find her friendly and even warm, though not terribly conversational. Quinn often keeps to herself, busy with her gear or carving while at camp. She will commonly distance herself from the party to meditate and renew her connection with the elements. Activities When she has the time to do so, Quinn can be found swimming (if you're good), carving, planting, or meditating. Relationships A recent and somewhat odd companionship with Theodoric Featherfoot. Halik Graydane, Holt Warden and mentor to Quinn. Buttonwood Hollow Clerics: Nena Silverbrow, Corin Covenwood and Stevin Truthlight. Okapi Wood Druid Circle: Elas, Maiele, Kolvar, Elmyr, and Soora. History Abandoned at birth, Quinn was found and raised by a druid circle until she began to show some talent and affinity with channeling earth power heal animals and help plants to grow. At that time she was taken to the closest village of Matron's Kin at (Buttonwood Hollow) where she was fostered by the small collective of clerics. There, she was taught to master her gifts and build a deeper connection with the earth and elements. At the age of seventeen, she became an apprentice to a passing Holt Warden, Halik Graydane. Under his instruction, she excelled in the disciplines and code of the Hold Wardens until Halik determined she had learned enough to become one herself. She and Halik parted ways as she struck out to find a Holt of her own. Shortly afterward, she heard of the Great Evil (Varoon Tashika) that was rising and decided to lend her gifts to the fight. Rumor Mill (10) Quinn is the offspring of The Matron herself. (15) Quinn is a cold-blooded killer responsible for the massacre of her entire village. (20) Quinn is a Fae Foundling. (25) Quinn was forced to leave her village because she killed a man. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Matron's kin characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cleric Characters Category:Adventurers